


all i wanted

by yoonkinnit



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Beta'd, M/M, Pining, Temporary Character Death, We Die Like Men, bi aragorn because i said so, but also permanent character death soz lol, gay legolas, gimli knows. He is All-Knowing, legolas is tired, they r just. very rad., theyre gay ur honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonkinnit/pseuds/yoonkinnit
Summary: three times legolas wanted to kiss aragorn, and one time he did._________________________________________title inspired by all i wanted by paramore :-) the fic and the song dont have any corrolation but i like aragorn and legolas and i like the song so Here :) also pls ignore any spelling mistakes i have arolas brainrot and also hate the english language . (this is also my first fic ever and english isnt my first language so it will be Short) also think of this as if the elves never showed up to the helms deep battle LULW
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	all i wanted

**Author's Note:**

> heeheehoohoo hi pls enjoy lol this isnt very good but i wanted to post something vus i always wanna expand my writing for like class and stuff :D anyway i might post a REALLY short samwise and frodo fic after this if i ever get the energy, and then maybe a ?? dnf ?? fic bcs they have a great dynamic :-D

The last he saw of the man, as well as the first time he almost kissed him, was when he was fighting some Uruk-hai back to back with him. He was focused on the monstrosity he was fighting himself, but he would occasionally look over his shoulder to make sure he was safe. That he wasn't dying, or something. And it's not that he cares that much, really, he's only here, with the fellowship, to see to that the Ring is taken to Mordor without the Hobbit dying. Anyways. 

Sometimes he looks over at Aragorn a little too often, either because he's making too much noise, or he can see that he's struggling, or that he just /wants/ to look -- he looks because he doesn't want him dead. That's what he tells himself anyway. -- and then he looks away and can see Gimli, looking at him, with something in his eyes that tells him the short dwarf knows something he doesn't. Or maybe he does, and doesn't want to acknowledge it. After one of those occasions, someone bumps into his back. Expecting it to be some orc or Uruk-hai, he turns around, Orcrist raised. But no, there’s no orc or Uruk-hai, it’s just Aragorn. He lowers his sword, and god, they’re so close. Aragorn stares into his eyes, and he stares back, and if he just- if he just moved inches forward they would- and then Gimli calls for help. Aragorn instantly rushes towards him, away from Legolas’ red face and shell-shocked expression. He can’t think about what just happened for too long however, because he hears an orc charge towards him from behind and pulls out his bow and lands an arrow right between its eyes.

Minutes pass, and it’s the same mundane fighting. He hears commotion behind him, by the cliff, but doesn’t think much of it. The Uruks and orcs retreat, and they’ve won the battle. He turns around, expecting to see Aragorn finishing off the last of the orcs, but instead he is met with dead bodies, dead horses, and Gimli staring at him, but no Aragorn. He calls out, “Aragorn?” as his eyes scan the bodies around him, praying to whomever that none of them are him. “Aragorn?”, Gimli calls out as well, more alarmed than Legolas was. He and Gimli are both rapidly scanning the surrounding area, when all of a sudden, an orc he thought he killed laughed behind them. Gimli puts his axe to the orcs neck, and says “tell me what happened and i’ll ease your passing.”, like he’s furious. The orc snickers and says, “he’s dead. Took a tumble right off that cliff.” It says, and points towards the cliff. He sees Gimli raise his axe, and the orcs head rolling down the cliff but it’s all a blur. This can’t be happening. He vaguely registers Gimli looking over the cliff, towards the flowing river, then calling for his name and walking away.

The last he saw of him he almost kissed him, and minutes later he finds out he’s dead.

-

The second time Legolas almost kisses him, is when he comes back. He’s dead, but he’s not, but he died, but he didn’t and now he’s here. He’s standing in one of the halls of Helms Deep, and then he walks in. He looks weak, and he’s bruised and unfocused and he almost walks into him, but Aragorn notices his shoes and looks up. Legolas feels like the biggest boulder in Middle-Earth has been lifted off his chest, like the entire world has gone away, and it’s just him and Aragorn. He looks into both of his eyes -- he always did like his eyes. Deep and sorrowful. Anytime he looked into them, he felt like he could decode everything Aragorn felt, everything he knew. But, he always missed one thing, when he looked away from him and Aragorn’s eyes lingered on his face. -- and smiles. Legolas looks at him with so much love and compassion, and surely he must know? And, maybe, the man feels the same because he’s looking at him with the same expression. Like he’s in love. Aragorn glances down at his lips, and then up again into his deep blue eyes, and Legolas panics, because that's just what he does, so he does the first thing that comes to mind, and insults him. “You look terrible,” he stutters, raking his eyes across the others body and glancing away, and just like that, the spell is broken.

Aragorn puts his hand on his shoulder and laughs, and then moves past him to meet with the king. Sod this.

-

He meets Aragorn in the armory. He observes him for a couple of minutes before deciding to make his presence known, and while the man reaches for his sword, Legolas picks it up and hands it to him. Aragorn accepts it gratefully, albeit shocked as he didn’t know Legolas was in the room. Their eyes meet and this time Legolas sees it. The little thing in Aragorn’s eyes that is only reserved for him, the little twinkle in his eye that tells him that he cared just as deeply for Legolas as the elven man cared for the other. And he feels like he should move forward, and meet the other man's lips in a sweet kiss, but then Gimli walks in with his bunched up chainmail, and drops it and it looks like he’s wearing a dress, and that is much more funnier and more important than this. They’ll talk about it later.

-

It all came crashing down. There were… tens of thousands of orcs and Uruk-hai. They were nothing against the sheer power of darkness. They’d been doing their best, they were trying so goddamn hard. Gimli, was the first of them to go. He was too slow as an orc came up behind him. -- While they were travelling across the plains Gimli said dwarves were dangerous and fast on short distances, but he was wrong. -- He held him as he died, while Aragorn was fighting off orcs trying to reach them. “Tell the boy, won’t you? When you make it out.” Gimli says, coughing on blood and letting a tear run down his face. Legolas feels as his pulse goes flat. He gets up and wipes his tears. He looks down at Gimli’s body and picks it up, and props it against the wall. He’ll give him a burial later. When they get out.

It’s not long until he does the same thing with Aragorn. He’s been stabbed through the stomach and is rapidly bleeding out. Legolas tries to stop the blood, he really really does, but there’s so much of it and so little to stop it. His eyes snap up to Aragorn’s face as he coughs, “Legolas, please… just,” he stops at the last bit and Legolas’ eyes fill up with tears. “No! You- you can’t go yet! We still have to give Gimli his burial, you- you have to get back to Arwen!” The words spill out of his mouth, and they sting and his mouth taste like salt and he doesn’t know if it’s because of the tears or because of the adrenaline and the blood in his mouth. Aragorn smiles, he fucking smiles, and he doesn’t understand. How can he smile, while he’s dying? While Legolas is watching the love of his life die in his arms? “It’s never been Arwen, Legolas. You-... You should know this by now.” And he continues to smile and look into his eyes like he’s more important than his own life. He’s not even trying to stop the bleeding. And then he realizes- he’s not gonna make it. Life is slowly slipping out of his eyes, and he doesn’t know what to do so he grabs Aragorn's face and he kisses him. There aren’t any fireworks. No sparks going off in his head. There’s nothing. Aragorn tastes like blood, sweat and tears and he can’t imagine he tastes any different. With all of this, it’s still somehow so perfect for them. Their lives have always been that, blood and agony. Legolas pulls away, and Aragorn smiles one last smiles, and then his eyes close and his head rolls to the side. Legolas doesn’t have the energy to push back the sobs coming over him in waves, but just drops his head on Aragorn's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave feedback !! if u read and also like kudos those r pogchamp ! also it was rly rushed at the end but hope u dont mind lolllll also twitter: @KILIBOYFRIEND


End file.
